Those Who Love Their Superiors!
by TwilightTempest
Summary: An innocent play goes wrong with a few setbacks; a sorceress comes for Koizumi, Kyon gets held hostage, and the Agency intervenes. What will come out of this mess?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

* * *

Mikuru looked in anguish at Haruhi. Haruhi had once again forced her to wear something… a beautiful yet gaudy angel costume. Mikuru's face blushed. Nevertheless, just as Haruhi tightened the large pink bow in the back of the dress, Kyon once more walked right in while she was changing.

Down the hall, you could hear Mikuru shriek in anxiety. Kyon quickly jumped out of the room and shut the door.

"Sorry!" He shouted, and sighed.

_Almost every day started like this. Of course, it was always different in the end, sometimes even in the middle. However, today… I have no clue as to what Haruhi is planning on doing to poor Asashina-chan. The thing about Haruhi is that she is unpredictable… Moreover, today is Monday, so who knows what mood she is in either._

_Therefore, in that one period, I went to the safety of the Literary clubroom- which now known as the clubhouse of the SOS Brigade. I found out later what Haruhi had in store for us… _

"Members of the SOS Brigade, I have a special announcement to make! So listen up!" Haruhi declared.

_Oh, what now… we shovel the entire city for any alien artifacts, walk the whole side of town to seek out any unsolvable mysteries? I do not think so… not today, I will not._

Koizumi, Mikuru, and Yuki all looked towards her in anticipation. Haruhi waved her arm to inform a surprise.

"We are going to put on a **drum roll** play!" She shouted happily.

Kyon lifted his head.

_Is she serious… a play… as in a musical or William Shakespeare or what?_

"What kind of play are you thinking of, Miss Haruhi?" Koizumi asked, while smiling, of course.

Haruhi looked at him, her eyes shining and mouth grinning.

"I am so glad you asked, Koizumi-kun! Plays as in we all get our own characters and scripts and Kyon is going to put it on our club's webpage when we're done so that everyone in the whole school can see it!" Haruhi explained.

"Ah, I see." Koizumi said, nodding.

"Yup, here is the list of characters in the play: Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess, Hitomi Akemi the Angel, Tsukiko Katsumi the Witch, Masato Takehiko the Prince, and Haruo Noburu as the Prince's sidekick!" Haruhi exclaimed.

Kyon's shoulders slumped in misery.

_I already know which part I will be getting… the worthless sidekick._

"You all don't have to worry about which part you'll get, because I have taken the liberty of doing that for you! Koizumi-kun, you are the royal Prince, Masato Takehiko! Mikuru, of course, is the beautiful angel! Yuki-chan is the Witch, Tsukiko Katsumi, and Kyon…"

_Haruhi gave a particularity long pause for my part… It was unnecessary. _

"You will be Koizumi's loyal sidekick, Haruo Noburu!" She confirmed.

_I once again gave a sigh of distraught. I saw Koizumi wink at me. My shoulders cringed. No, I was not resentful… but I was truly irritated. _

Mikuru-chan looked at Haruhi.

"But what part will you be, Haruhi-san?" She asked politely.

"I of course will be Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess!" Haruhi replied proudly.

_Great… she is most likely the main character, too. Nevertheless, what else would anyone expect from Haruhi?_

"So, what is this play about?" Kyon asked.

_Haruhi gave me a dangerously satisfied look; with that smirk across her face, it scares me when she looks like that. Now I wished I had not asked such an obvious question. _

"The play is called **Those Who Love Their Superiors**. It is about how the Prince has fallen desperately in love with the Angel Hitomi who rarely comes to Earth, and if she does, it is to convey orders from the Sun Goddess. But the sidekick is in love with the Sun Goddess who sends the Angel to Earth in the first place, and the Witch simply hates the whole concept of love, so she wants to kill the Angel, the Prince, and wants the Goddess destroyed!" Haruhi explained with enthusiasm.

_I got the plot… How would the Witch kill the Goddess if she never came down to Earth? Her motive is evident, but just how would she do it? Besides, destroying the Goddess would not solve all of the problems. Perhaps the Witch is jealous because there is not anyone for her to love. If she wishes to kill the Prince and Angel, who would that, leave her with the sidekick. Therefore, she would love the lower position. That just does not make any sense. _

_While I was thinking, I say Koizumi glance at me from the corner of my eye. He gave me a smile and looked back at Haruhi._

"Miss Haruhi, how exactly would the Witch kill the Goddess if she couldn't reach her?" He asked.

_I gasped. Can he read minds as well?_

Haruhi put her hands on her hips.

"Well, how else would she! Obviously, the Witch would have to lure the Sun Goddess down the Earth!" She said.

"How would she do that?" Mikuru asked.

"By killing the Angel; that would snatch her attention, of course!" Haruhi explained, punching the air.

"Ah, I see now." Koizumi inquired.

_Okay, so now we know, fine. There is just one more question… _

"How will we tape this play if all of us have our own characters? We'll need someone else to do that, Haruhi." Kyon remarked.

_A look of surprise suddenly appeared on her face. Then her eyes quickly lifted. Oh, no she figured it out already…._

"OF COURSE! The best person for the job would be… heh heh…"

"Who?!" Koizumi and Mikuru asked in unison.

_Everyone seemed to zoom in on Haruhi's golden eyes. Please don't say it's the tortured Computer President… He's had it rough enough since Haruhi has shown up in this school. _

"The President of the Computer Club!!" Haruhi exclaimed.

_I gave an aggravated and worn-out groan. _

_But, without a doubt, Haruhi must be satisfied… _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. _

* * *

As such, the next day, Haruhi was the first one to arrive at the clubhouse. Mikuru, of course, was already forcefully dressed in the overrated angel costume. Therefore, I did not have to worry about being thrown out again… Thank goodness._

_Haruhi's costume was… bright, like fire, or maybe she was going for the sun… Whichever, she was obviously the Sun Goddess. Koizumi, today, was the real shocker. I never thought about how someone like him could look like that in a Prince's outfit, especially not an Esper like him._

_Reading quietly in her chair, Nagato was dressed in a witch costume. A big pointy hat seemed to balance her out between the black and purple dress, which included a cape, and everything. She did not seem as thrilled as everyone else did, but I am sure she was thinking about the play. _

_Finally, my costume, folded nicely on the table in the center of the room, was waiting for me. Koizumi gave a smile when I reached for it and unfolded it to get a better look at it. The first thing I noticed was…_

"Tights?" Kyon exclaimed.

_Yes, a pair of brown tights that went with the outfit: tall boots, a short kilt like thing, a ranger's hat, tunic, and a quiver of arrows. What was I going to be again? Oh yeah, I am the Prince's sidekick! I found myself giving off a long groan. _

"Don't you just love it, Kyon? I picked it out especially for you!" Haruhi said cheerfully.

_My shoulders slumped in misery. Now I think I am the one who is suffering the case of melancholy._

"Today we're going to have a rehearsal. Get changed already!" Haruhi demanded.

_At first I didn't move. I was not going to change in front of them._

"Oh, fine, we'll leave to give you some privacy, then!" Haruhi scowled.

"No, no. I'll just change in the bathroom down the hall." Kyon told her.

_As I walked down the hall, I passed a corner. At this corner, I witnessed something I didn't really want to see. A girl with long blonde hair had a poor fellow student by the collar. She seemed to be threatening him._

_When I passed by, her piercing blue eyes snapped a look at me. I felt myself freeze. I couldn't move. The girl let go of the student, who turned on his heels and ran. I would do the same, but my feet were stuck like glue to the floor. _

_She walked over to me. She did not speak until her nose was in my face. First, she looked down at the costume in my arms. Then, she looked me over until she met my eyes. _

"Hello," She said.

"Uh… hi," Kyon said.

"Will you help me?" She asked.

"What do you need?" Kyon asked.

"I must find someone." She told him.

"Who would that be?" Kyon wondered aloud.

_This is when she had her hand gripped around my collar like that other person's collar. _

"You know him… he is a member of your stupid club." She whispered.

_Whom was she talking of? Well, there are only two male members in the SOS Brigade: Koizumi, and myself. The question was which one did she want? I really hope it was not me, because I just did not want to deal with supernatural mishaps in the universe or the Integrated Data Entity. Not today, please. I have enough to moan and groan about._

"Exactly who are you talking about?" Kyon asked.

"Itsuki… Koizumi!" She exclaimed.

_I think I heard myself gasp. What would someone like her want with Koizumi? _

"Well? Take me to him!" She demanded.

"Ugh, can't I get your name first?" Kyon asked.

_She looked down at the floor before she spoke and sighed. _

"You humans are all the same…" She told herself.

"Excuse me?" Kyon said. _I decided not to take that as an insult. _

"Amaya," She said, looking back up.

"That's a nice name," Kyon complimented.

"Oh, thank you. Hey, don't get me off the subject! Where is Koizumi?" She said, getting rough again.

_I decided to play silent like Nagato. I pointed to the door of the SOS Brigade's clubhouse. _

"In there," Kyon told her.

"Is that so?" Amaya said, "C'mon, I'm taking you with me."

_Once again, she grabbed onto my shirt collar. Then she dragged me to the door._

"W- wait! I still have to change…" Kyon said.

"Forget about that. I have some important business!" Amaya shouted.

_She stopped abruptly at the door, causing her to lose her grip of my collar. I reluctantly fell to the cold ground, due to the force of gravity. She knocked. The one person who I didn't want to see answered the door. _

"There you are!" Amaya shouted.

_Now, I'm not sure what I would have done if I was Koizumi right now. Obviously, I'd be shocked, but… he reacted differently than I anticipated he would. His smile faded, and he opened his eyes to look at me, who was still on the ground like some kind of idiot. His smile turned into a concerned frown. _

"Amaya, what are you doing here?" Koizumi asked.

_I gasped again. _

"You know her?" Kyon said.

"Kyon… Get up." Koizumi said quickly.

_I tried, really. But Amaya had placed a strong foot on by back just as Koizumi had told me to get up. _

"Itsuki Koizumi, you are under arrest by the Esper Academic Police Force." Amaya told him.

"Why is that?" Koizumi asked.

"I am Sorceress Amaya Yuko. You have had too much contact with this human. You're job was to observe, not interfere with other human's lives." Amaya explained.

_I watched helplessly as Koizumi closed the door behind him and folded his arms. _

"Actually, he's the one interfering. He's gone along with this situation the whole way." Koizumi remarked.

_Oh, great, just place all the blame on me, Koizumi. What I want to know is how a rehearsal of a seemingly innocent play turns out like this. Somehow, in that moment, a thought crossed my mind. I felt that all of the characters were switched…_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

_

* * *

Frankly, Koizumi's reaction was different from what I had anticipated it would be. I am going to stress this, because it very well may play a part later in this little number. Anyhow, Miss Amaya here looked as serious as a rock after someone had scribbled a frown on it with a permanent marker. Therefore, I found myself in the middle of the very predicament that I had wished would never happen again… life or death._

"Amaya, why did they send you?" Koizumi asked.

"Because I know you, Koizumi," She said.

_Amazingly, I managed to struggle away from Amaya and stood up. _

"Hold on, his Academy sent _you_ to arrest _him_ because he has spent too much time with _me_? That makes no sense!" Kyon objected.

"It doesn't matter if it 'makes sense' or not. What does matter is that _he_ has broken a rule!" Amaya argued.

"Why don't we settle this matter elsewhere?" Koizumi said, hinting Kyon to the door behind him.

_I'm not sure, but I think that Koizumi didn't want Haruhi or the others to get involved. Perhaps this was too serious and abnormal for bored Haruhi. I'm not sure… Wait- didn't I already say that? Well, there. Still, something about the electricity between these two was different… Like he had a weak spot for her or something, however Amaya, on the other hand, seemed to resent this particular weak spot. You do know what I mean by a weak spot, right? A weak spot as in he… Ah, I'll just let you find out later! _

_Anyways… _

"Elsewhere? Such as…?" Amaya asked.

_Koizumi glanced around. Who knew what he was thinking… _

"Perhaps… Away from the school?" Koizumi asked.

_Amaya gave him a strange look. _

"Fine. Any suggestions?" She asked.

_Unexpectedly, Koizumi looked towards me for help. _

"There's a courtyard not far from here. A couple of blocks, I guess?" Kyon suggested.

_Why did I just say that? Now they will probably fight with me in the middle. I groaned with regret. _

"Then lead us there, human." Amaya ordered.

_I sighed. When Amaya turned to walk ahead, Koizumi gave me a pat on the back. I gave him a look that hopefully said, 'why, Koizumi, why?' _

_Nonetheless, I was forced to lead them to one of their assumable deaths. I knew Koizumi wasn't going to go through with this lightly, even though it may seem like he might. But he isn't like that… I hope. Anyway, as I led them, not a word was spoken. It was silent the whole way. I even had to look back a few times because I thought that they might have run off and fought anyway. I am in no doubt; however, that Amaya was searching through which methods to kill Koizumi and me. A chill crawled down my spine as the thought crossed my mind… _

_Finally, to my dismay, we reached the courtyard, which protected us from vision by four, tall, white cement walls on each side of the grassy field. The only way anyone would know we were there is if they actually walked in through the gate. Doom felt dangerously near…. _

"Well, is this fine…?" Kyon asked gloomily.

"Yup, unfortunately for you," Amaya sneered, analyzing the courtyard expectantly.

_I groaned, again. Koizumi seemed calm. Although it's hard to tell with him and that unceasing smile of his… _

"May we begin?" Koizumi asked.

"Is this really what you want to do? You could just go freely of you own will." Amaya reminded, "Besides, how can you fight me while protecting him? I know that's what you'll do, since you actually did the stupid move to bring him with us! Are you up to it, little Koizumi? How long will you really last?"

"I will take my chances," Koizumi remarked.

"Wait, Koizumi, you really don't have to do this. If it's any constellation, she can take me instead. I don't want you to fight for me like this… It's unnecessary! What would Haruhi be saying right now?" Kyon argued.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

* * *

"Oh, I'm sure he knows what I would be saying now!" Haruhi exclaimed.

_Haruhi, Yuki, and Mikuru all appeared before us. Great. _

_And for the first time since I'd seen the guy, Koizumi frowned. Haruhi, of course saw the Sorceress and a smile abruptly came across her face. _

_Oh, no._

"Well what do we have here?" She exclaimed excitedly, "I knew I'd find you two. You just up and disappeared."

_The woman who called herself Amaya bellowed a deep, rich laugh. It was almost scary._

"How amusing, you're not afraid?" She asked.

"Should I be?" Haruhi asked.

_Amaya chuckled. I had a bad feeling right about now._

"This should be interesting; how about a battle, hm? I mean, it'd be far more fun between all of you than with little Koizumi." Amaya proposed, "Between you, the one with the glasses, the red-haired one, and me, all for the sake of these two young gentlemen?"

_I gasped. Was she serious, a battle in a city like this? _

"Wait- what are you thinking? This city's too big for a battle like that!" Kyon shouted from under foot.

_Besides, I thought she wanted to fight Koizumi first? What is wrong with this woman? _

_She laughed a devious laugh. Now she'd have them all fighting for me, and was probably hoping to have them all dead and therefore could take me on her own, for whatever reasons. _

"What do you say?" She asked Haruhi.

_I could see Mikuru trembling slightly, whether out of fear or what, I don't know. However, I did know that this was getting ridiculous, and someone had to do something before a catastrophe happened. Like someone dying, someone like, oh, I don't know… me! _

_As I was thinking my supposedly last thoughts, I saw Koizumi staring at me. I gave him a questioning look but he quickly glanced away. What was with him today? _

"Then it's settled. Forget your little play; it's time for the real thing!" Amaya remarked.

_I sighed in a feeling of utter defeat…_

_The next thing I knew, we were outside in the courtyard, cornered by this crazy Sorceress woman. She gave a treacherously quirky smirk and pretended to nonchalantly wipe a tear away, all the while looking towards me. My shoulders instantly tensed. _

_Koizumi had apparently conjured an enclosed space, but Amaya brought the first shot. She put her arms parallel to each other, had her palms out, and a brilliant, white beam of light and dust shot out at the girls. _

_Yuki effortlessly blocked it with one of her force fields, counting out numbers that didn't make sense. Mikuru made her move. She temporarily paused time, making everything in slow motion. Haruhi then jumped up and slammed a flaming fist at Amaya, who had froze in time. _

_The time went back to normal speed, and Yuki gave Amaya a nasty blow in the form of a raging comet-like form. _

"You're already doing that? This is getting fun!" Amaya shouted, "Pathetic!"

_I gaped in amazement and glanced over at Koizumi, who looked like he was trying his best not to interfere. He almost seemed angry. _

"Koizumi-san," Kyon called.

_Koizumi looked at me, but looked away again. What was going on exactly? _

"You're the one who's pathetic, Miss Amaya-ma'am!" Haruhi shouted back.

"Why you little," Amaya began.

_Yuki shot a blast of alien-like energy at Amaya, who took the blast and was pushed back clear against the wall of the enclosed space, and fell to her knees. She didn't move for a few moments…_

"Did we already win?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't let her fool you!" Koizumi warned.

"Huh?" Haruhi said.

_I looked over at Amaya, who was quickly recovering… This was looking bad. _

"Watch out!" Koizumi shouted.

_Amaya had quickly jumped up and was charging up for another beam of light. She released it at Haruhi, who just stood there. She wouldn't move. The blast was coming, and fast. Koizumi was the only other one who had powers but couldn't interfere- and Haruhi was frozen in her tracks. _

"Haruhi!" Kyon yelled.

_I got up and dived at Haruhi, dragging her out of the way just as the blast of light missed my own head by a few inches. The others had stopped, stunned at what I had done. Even Amaya simply stood there and stared. I had my arms around Haruhi, who seemed speechless… but only for a moment. _

"Kyon, you dumbass!" She yelled in his face.

"What?" Kyon said softly.

"How dare you!" Amaya shouted.

_Now what? I was just trying to do some good… Maybe then, they would see this nonsense and stop. _

"Don't be so foolish, human! Do you know what could have happened if you'd been killed?" Amaya demanded.

_I slowly raised myself away from Haruhi, who jumped back. Amaya was quickly approaching me._

_She stretched her arm out and grabbed the tie of my school uniform. I chocked for air as she harshly yanked me closer to her face._

"To make myself clear," She spat, "I am here to take you somewhere safe, so that your friends can live longer without getting you killed!"

_What? But if she came for Koizumi…_

"But if you came for me, why did you talk about Koizumi?" Kyon managed to ask.

_Amaya sighed._

"According to my boss, I'm a difficult bargain. I needed to exercise." She told him.

"Huh?" Kyon muttered.

"Hold on a second!" Haruhi said loudly, "What do you mean you came to take _him_? He's not like us at all!"

"Why would that matter? Anyhow, it's because of him that we even exist." She said calmly.

"What?" Kyon asked.

_Amaya gave a stressed, profound sigh._

"It was because of him that you created the SOS Brigade, and because Espers, Time Travelers, and Aliens now exist in this world. Kyon is the one who gave you the idea alone, and now all this has happened. Even Koizumi confirmed it; he's gone along with this situation the whole way. He's the one responsible, and because of that, my boss needs to speak with him." She explained slowly.

_It made sense, somewhat. How exactly am I responsible? _

"Well, guess what? You'll just have to tell your boss that he won't get to see him," Haruhi told her, "Because I won't let you take him. I like him."

_Then Haruhi took a turn and grabbed my tie, yanking me away from Amaya and to her instead. Why was it always the tie? Do they have any ideas of how many times a week I have to iron this thing just to get out all of the wrinkles they put into it?_

_Amaya's shoulders slumped slightly in disappointment. _

"Very well then," She said, "I can't compromise, I can't use force… What do you want? I'll give you anything at all just to get him to come with me!"

_Haruhi shook her head. _

"Nope, sorry," She said.

_Amaya sighed. _

"Fine," She remarked, "But I shall be back, soon, to try again. I'm telling you now, my boss will not be happy at all. He might even come to see you himself."

"Sure, why not? It'd be great to meet him." Haruhi agreed.

_I sighed that time. Amaya had a look of astonishment on her face._

"Well, then, I will go now." Amaya said her head down.

_I watched her walk a few steps away, but suddenly became curious about something._

"Amaya-chan, wait!" Kyon called.

_She stopped on her heels, and turned to look at me._

"What will happen if I don't go with you?" Kyon whispered.

"I may die as punishment." Amaya answered.

_I gasped. That should not be legal. _

"Perhaps, then… you should come back soon, and meet me when I'm alone next time, okay?" Kyon told her.

_Amaya gave me a reckless grin._

"Maybe, if I can." She said.

_With that, she slowly faded away and disappeared. But before her head was completely gone, she wink at me._

"This isn't over yet." She promised, and disappeared.


End file.
